When Friends Become Enimies
by vamp-wolf-lover
Summary: Bella and Edwards child grows up with the children of Bella's only friends from Pheonix. Ones a werewolf,the son of Jacobs cousin,the other a human.What happens when these teens,raised to be friends discover the eternal feud between their species?


A/N: okay so this is just something I figured would make a good story, sorry if it sucks.

I know some of this stuff cant happen, but just deal it's a fan fiction, a fiction of a fictional book, written by a fan, so some stuff's gonna change

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, or eclipse, or the Cullen's, or the Swan's…or any recognizable people, creatures, or places(except Emma and Ash)…though it would be cool if I could….

Prologue

Fights are a part of life, and friends fight a lot, but now this is ridiculous, my two best friends, who were closer than brothers, became enemies in only half a year. Things are really messed up; I don't know what to do. I can deal with what they are, but what happened? My biggest question, the one that really bugs me is: who are these guys, and what happened to my best friends?

Chapter 1: The births

Room 7

"Push…push, come on Bella!" Dr. Cullen said. Bella squeezed Edward's hand so hard it actually hurt the vampire. Everyone was excited but also kind of worried for Bella.

"If I didn't love you so much, I would REALLY hate you right now" Bella said through clenched teeth as Edward and Alice sponged off her forehead

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be auntie! To the first half-vamp-half-human baby!" Alice said jumping up and down hyperactively. Suddenly she froze, almost in mid bounce, "oh my gosh! No way! Well…he is your kid…"she said uncertainly A nurse came in.

"Dr. Cullen, a uh, Mrs. Lee is having some complications, we need you, immediately" he looked to Bella who nodded, Edward growled, but it was cut off as another wave of pain shivered through Bella.

"Go, I'll be fine" Bella said as another doctor rushed in.

"I'll be right back" and Carlisle hurried down the hall.

Room 9

"Oh my gosh Jacob!" Screamed the small brunette woman in labor on the bed.

"Mrs. Lynn, Mrs. Lynn! You need to push." Said the flustered doctor who had just been growled at by a father-to-be for the first time ever

"Ash, Ash, come on baby!" Raven coaxed he kissed her forehead.

A nurse burst in then, "Dr. Lopez! We need you in room 13, Ms. Lee is having some complications!" Raven growled in frustration, and was about to object when-

" Oh my god! Emma!" Ash was looking more and more worried, she still wasn't pushing.

"Ash baby, think straight, Emma's stro-" Raven was cut off by his VERY angry wife

"#$ It, you go help Emma! GO!" Ash was not in a happy mood.

"Ma'am you need-" Ash cut her off

" I said help my friend!" Dr. Lopez ran down the hall as quickly as she could as another doctor entered the room.

Room 13

Emma Lee lay on the hospital bed convulsing, she was losing too much blood, the baby was coming, but the wrong way, there was no way they could do a c-section, they needed the best, so a nurse was sent for doctors Cullen and Lopez.

Emma screamed again just as both doctors burst though the door

The two doctors assessed the situation quickly deciding the course of action. They acted quickly, Emma was losing consciousness, and if they didn't act quickly both Emma and the child would die.

While the doctors figured out the correct course of action, Emma was watching her life flash before her eyes.

_Seeing dad waste away, taking mom's sanity along with him_

_HIM taking us in, helping Ash and I_

_HIM becoming an ass_

_Telling HIM no for the first time_

_Visiting the mental asylum to see mom._

_Ash's dad dieing _

_Moving to phoenix_

_Meeting Bella_

_Actually having a friend BEIDES Ash for a little while_.

_Moving again_

_Seeing HIM again_

_Ash's mom dieing_

_Finding Ash wasn't my real cousin, but adopted._

_Foster homes_

_Living with ash's boyfriends_

_Finally meeting Raven…a guy willing to take in his girlfriend and her 'cousin'…even if the 'cousin' was a bitch…_

The night in the alleyway… 

Emma thought it was almost comic. He had always said eather she would be HIS or no ones…he would say…NO! Emma decided, she was going to live, raise this child, she was strong, she would stay alive.

There was flat line in room 13, before even one of the doctors could start recessitation; Emma's heart re-started and she regained consciousness

The doctors stood in shock as Emma gave birth, even through all the problems, she managed it herself before even the vampire could react.

There were three almost simultaneous cries.

In room 7 at 11:59:59 Charlie Cullen was born

In room 9 at 12:00:01 Jacob Lopez was born.

And, in room 13 at 12:00:00 Kally Lee was born

Outside the nursery: 1:00 AM

Emma sat in a wheel chair, she looked washed out, pale in a way she had never been before, and a book sat in her lap Of Vampires, Werewolves, and Insanity (a book she and a friend, Kalissa Vaughn had co-written). Ash and Raven stood beside her; Emma was apologizing for taking Dr. Lopez from Ash when Raven went ridged as a small group of four people came to the window.

Bella POV

It was finally over, and Edward and I… and the rest of the Cullen's were headed to see my baby boy. Edward stiffened and murmured something to lightly for me to hear, I saw a glance being shared. Suddenly Edward stiffened…

"It smells…there's the underlying smell…like…but it's with that…" everyone was looking at Edward...everyone that is except for Alice…

3rd person POV(I know lots of POV switching, it'll settle more in the next chapter):

Emma looked at the small black-haired person whom had just introduced herself as Alice, then to the slightly swollen, brunette woman behind her.

"Bella?!" the brunet woman turned

"Emma!?! Ash! What? why?" she hugged both of them

"Well we both uh, had well, uh yeah, we're both mommies now…?" Ash said, still in shock from seeing her friend from years ago. Understanding, then worry appeared on her face.

"Oh no, Emma, you weren't the Ms. Lee who had complications were you?" Bella asked suddenly worried

Emma looked away, " Oh, you were Dr. Cullen's patient… I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to take your doctor! I just, oh god! Were you okay?"

"No, no, no, Em, I'm glad Carlisle went to you, but are YOU okay?"

"Uhh yeah, I'm great, they were just worrying to much…you know I've always been a heavy bleeder…" Ash decided to regain her ability to speak at this second

"She had more problems in the one birthing than this hospital has in half a year…it's just her luck you know?" Ash of course had to be over the top

"It wasn't that bad! Hey, did you call Dr. Cullen by his first name?" Emma asked, her attempt to change the subject was poor, but it worked, and she sighed.

"Yeah, Car-Dr. Cullen is my father-in-law…this is Edward, my husband…." She pulled forward a dashingly handsome gentleman with sexy bronze hair in casual disarray.

"Edward, Alice, these are the only two friends I had in Phoenix. Emma Lee, and Ash Lynn." All of them waved awkwardly, except for Alice, she jumped forward and kissed Emma and Alice in both cheeks, before exclaiming-

"wouldn't it be _great_ if you three raised your kids together?" knowing that ti would set in motion an interesting chain of events.


End file.
